


Bloody Paper

by CrowOfBlackWings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Insanity, Torture, eye gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowOfBlackWings/pseuds/CrowOfBlackWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wrong decision ends up having grave consciences for Kalluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Paper

The chains that held her clanked, heavy and restraining. She looked around, struggling, but the chain was much stronger than her, inhibiting her nen and restraining her petite form with ease. The room was dark, a small amount of light coming from an unidentified source.

As the sharp charm continued it’s path around her eye she fought to scream, the chain in her mouth wrapped tighter muffling the sound even as it burned her throat, The one around her neck constricted her air. “Look.” He ordered, shoving her face angrily forward, chain floating close to the remaining eye. Kalluto stared and began shaking, the last of her resolve crumbling into dust, in front of her was little Alluka, her body was blood soaked, arms torn to shreds, eyes gouged from their her head, leaving in it’s place bleeding crimson holes. The Miko’s hand twitched, as though trying to reach towards her sister.

“Please.” Kalluto tried to mutter through the chains, “not her.” 

Kurapika switched chains, lashing out to hit her with the ball ended one, leaving a deep indent on her already bruised cheek, “Would you stop if your target begged you not to kill them? Would the troupe stop if their victims were crying for mercy?” Kalluto choked on more sobs, as Kurapika’s foot entered her now limited line of vision, stomping harshly on Alluka’s fingers digging his heel in to create a sickening grinding sound “I asked you a question, answer me!”

“I… I… Wou-“

Kalluto was caught off by the breaking of stone and glass, Kurapika turned around, chain removing itself from Kalluto to begin combating the intruders. Weakly, moving over to Alluka she sheltering the weaker girl from the battle that raged around them, too tired to be fully aware of what was going on around her. 

Someone seemed to be trying to pull her off gently, Kalluto clung, trying to protect her sister at any cost. She couldn’t let the only innocent member of her family hurt any more. Someone stroked her hair lightly whispering gently in her ear. But Kalluto didn’t let go, she needed to… to stop… to save…

-

Kalluto woke in a bed, the room was dark, with black walls and no windows, but the bed was comfortable. She didn’t move. If she’d been captured again, she didn’t want to alert her captors that she was awake. The door swung open. 

“Did she wake up?” A rough voice asked, the owner’s question seemed ernest, with genuine concern but it could easily be a guise. 

“Yep.” This voice she recognized, Phinx. So the troupe had found her, but now that they knew… She shivered internally. 

“Kalluto. Sit up.” So Chrollo was here too. Kalluto obeyed, opening her eyes and pushing herself up on the bed, not wincing while her body screamed in protest to the action. Realizing that she could see fully, she felt for her eyes, finding them both intact. She looked around the room. Chrollo sat in a chair propped against the wall, Phinks and Matchi on either side of him. Fetian stood near the doorway. One of her brother’s friends who she’d never learned the name of, wearing a blue suit stood on the opposite side of the room, he was probably the first one to have spoken. 

Chrollo turned to address the assembled group. “Matchi? Leorio? How would you appraise Kalluto’s condition?”

Matchi stared strait at the girl, cold unflinching eyes raking over her small form “She’s not in any immediate danger, though I give it a week without further nen based intervention before she’s equipped to go walking around.”

Leorio (that was apparently the man’s name) scratched his head, “I’d tend to agree with Matchi. I should add that even taking the Zoldyck healing factor and her own nen into consideration„ I’d say she’ll take longer than that to be fight capable.” 

The leader nodded, “Understood. I’m going to speak with Kalluto alone.” There was no question of the order of the tone, Matchi and Phinx left, followed by Leorio. Feiten, despite being closest to the door lingered the longest, taking a last look at the small girl before leaving with a small swoosh of his long cloak the door shutting behind him. 

“That was remarkably stupid of you. Disregarding my orders and your prophecy was a poor decision that endangered not only you but the spider.” Chrollo’s voice was sharp, dancing on the tenuous edge of almost anger. 

Kalluto didn’t say anything, knowing what would come and having no right or reason to fight it. She nodded, hanging her head. 

“The worst thing a limb can do is act in a way that endangers the whole.” 

She could not meet the dark charcoal of his eyes, her heart constricting slightly in anticipation of what was to come.

“but…” Crollo paused, his tone softening only slightly “It is no fault of a leg to develop a tumor. That said, the natural choice is to remove the tumorous body, so that the spider may live. All in service to the whole.” 

She wouldn’t cry… she couldn’t. She had no right to cry for the loss of this new family, when it was her inability to let go of her old one that nearly brought them to ruin. She was a poison to anything and anyone she touched a useless inconvenience, barely noticed when there, unmissed when gone. Even so, Kalluto fought back the water in her eyes. 

“What is your full name?” 

“Kalluto Zoldack.” she responded instantly, nothing but compliant loyalty in her tone. So this would be her punishment, Danchou would take her nen, the thing that made her useful. Though it was more than she expected, more than she deserved, it would mean continued life, if he liked her nen enough to keep it..

“And what is your relation to your family name?”

“None.” Her answer almost surprised her with how true it was. Even if Killua hadn’t cut himself off from the family in his rescue of Alluka, Killua wasn’t her home. No one took notice of her absence, especially not Killua. 

Chrollo let out a soft chuckled, standing “I understand. Show me your mark.”

Kalluto nodded, lowering the neck of her shirt to reveal the spider tattoo on the back of her shoulder. 

Chrollo materialized bandit’s secret, placing his hand over the marking. Kalluto didn’t flinch, but the pain, even with her training was excruciating. Only through a mixture of resignation and determination to not be further disloyal allowed her to remain steady.

Chrollo released his hand and placed a hand down, dematerializing the book. “You can look.” He said. 

Kalluto turned to glance at her back, she was still in pain, the spider tattoo glowed red, it still hurt quite a bit, though not as much as it had when he’d originally caused the change. Kalluto returned her gaze down, wanting to ask for some explanation of what it meant.

“This is punishment for a traitor among the spider. If you move too far away from us the pain will increase until it incapacitates you.” He held up a mirror, and she looked in, in addition to the red marks on the back of her shoulder, an intricate pattern of angry red had tattooed itself around her neck, collaring her. “This will serve as a reminder and a warning, you are a part of the spider. A limb, nothing more, you lost your autonomy when you chose to join.” 

Kalluto hung her head, turning away from the reflection.

“Do you understand?” The question was harsh, “answer me with words.”

“Yes Danchou.” Kalluto replied, still unable to meet his gaze properly. 

“Good, now get some rest. You’re still recovering.” Chrollo walked out of the room, he was unsurprised to see Fetian waiting outside. 

“I’ll make sure Matchi finishes up by tomorrow. Do you know what to do then?”

Feiten nodded.

“Don’t kill her.” 

Feiten nodded again. And Chrollo sighed internally. Fetain was never much of one to openly express himself, but it would be nice to see a little more flare other than blood lust from the man on occation would be nice.

—

Kalluto knew what was coming when Fetain led her down those stairs into the metal basement of the hide out. She’d willingly volunteered information until they reached the secrets she simply couldn’t bring herself to give. He helped her along, her leith form a simple playground for his skills. Though, on the few occasions where he spoke other than to ask her questions, it was gentle encouragement, praising her for holding out so long and coxing her to keep on going. 

He never touched the area around her genitalia, even if he clearly knew exactly how easy it would be to alienate her, torment her into misery and dysphoria with such a simple weak point.

He didn’t stop until he’d twisted every secret, every piece of information, things she would never have even thought of mentioning, trivial things, absolutely everything from her. He left in the room, placing a small blanket around her before bolting the heavy door and leaving her in the cold, echoing room that was covered with her blood. 

When Kalluto next woke she found she’d been patched up again, back in the same bed where she’d awoken before.

The next week or so passed without incident. Aside from the occasional distrustful glance from Shizuku or Nobunoga, not much changed in how the rest of the troupe treated her. She ended up doing a lot of menial tasks, cleaning, fixing things, running out to get cigarets for Phinks or pick up the take out. There was no mention of Alluka, and Kalluto didn’t ask. Leorio just sort of remained„ lurking around the base, hanging out with the spiders maybe a bit wearily. 

That changed.

“Come with me.” Chrollo ordered, looking over his youngest spider. Kalluto bore little marks of injury all over her body. The girl stood, bowing her head and following behind him at a respectful distance. Fetain and Nobunaga automatically fell into position behind their leader, placing the small girl in the middle of a triangle which she could not escape from.

Chrollo stopped at the outskirts of the base and pointed in a direction, in the horizon there was nothing but sweeping desert, populated by mounds of discarded trash that faded into the distance. “Walk in that direction in a strait line. Do not stop or turn back, unless I personally tell you otherwise. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Danchou.”

As Kalluto walked, she realized just how cruel this punishment was. She was walking further and further away from the spider, from her family, and the mounting pain from each step told her no one was coming, and no one was waiting for her at the end.

She continued, paying no mind to the landscape laien with discarded waste. She though she’d been used to the smell of Ruseigui but here, out away from people and any attempt to clean up the piles of junk, it was suffocating, clogging her senses.

She did not sleep, even when her eyes drooped and her legs begged to give out. She was used to this though She had long ago learned to simply continue past the point of breaking. She ventured further and further out into the desert. She didn’t let herself question if there was an end point, or if she would eventually reach civilization. She would not question his orders, she could not. There was a reason. There had to be. 

It got easier with time. The pain dulled, it was still there, worsening with every step, but that didn’t matter any more. Nothing seemed to, it all just faded away. Nothing mattered but continuing. Kalluto stumbled, falling. She tried to push herself up again, continue on. He’d ordered her not to stop. But her arms were too weak. She didn’t notice the blood flowing from a gash in her leg or the bruises on her arms, or the growls of her stomach. Unheeding to her aching body she heaved, desperate to continue, reaching out towards the burnt tan of the horizon, trying desperately to crawl forwards, but she could go no longer, her world was enclosed in black.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... yeah. I needed to vent. This isn't my best work but it's reasonably long. I've always felt like Kurapika would veiw Kalluto being a member of the troupe as a kind of betrayal.   
> There is more to this story, and if i get enough interest I may write other character's perspectives what is going on in the plot.


End file.
